The long and winding road
by Courtney77
Summary: This is my take on what happens after the RoryDean thing. This is my first attempt at fanfic. I do not own Gilmore Girls or anything to do with it..I only own my imagination.Just one chapter long.


Rory stood at the door of her home in Stars Hollow, quite unsure of what to do next. The darkness was unwelcoming, but the sound of the wind moving it's way through the trees was enough to make her want to run and scream. She silently shut the door, not wanting to wake up her mom and made her way to her car with her suitcases in hand. She harshly tossed them into the backseat and sat herself in the driver's seat. Her head was pounding as he wiped the tears from her now stained skin. She started the car and quickly took off, she knew what she must do.

Life was not usually complicated for Rory, everything usually sorted itself out. She got good grades, got along with almost everyone, and knew where she was going in life. Not anymore. She was confused and not sure why she was doing this. As she drove down the narrow road on her way to that special someone in New York, he mind raced. _Why had Dean said all those things to her? Why did he make her think they were still meant to be? Why did he, after taking her virginity, decide that it wasn't right?_ It didn't matter why, she just knew that it happened.

It was odd that it took something this crazy to make her realize that her and Jess were meant to be. _What would he think when he saw her? Would he be happy? Or would he be discusted at why she had come and toss her aside?_ She decided to call the only person she knew she could come clean to, Lorelai.

* * *

Lorelai was fast asleep next to her loving boyfriend, Luke, when her cell phone started ringing next to her ear. "Hello?"

"Mom it's me?"

"Rory?!? Hunny..just come up the stairs and talk to me, this phone this at two in the morning isn't really my thing."

"Well, that would be a problem.."

Lorelai then realized the sound of a car in the distance, on Rory's end. She could also hear the sound of her daughter trying to disguise her crying. "Sweetie..where are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine..I'm going to New York. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I know you would have tried to stop me..."

"Why don't you come home, we can sort this all out.."

"No mom, I need to do this. Don't worry, I'll call you when I get there. I love you, bye."

Lorelai heard the sound of a deadline and hung up her phone. "Luke, Luke," she said loudly while shaking the snoring man next to her.

Luke sat up quicky and stared through the darkness at Lorelai."What is it?"

"It's Rory, she's gone.."

"What do you mean? Where is she?"

"On her way to New York to see Jess.."

"My Jess? _My_ nephew Jess?" He asked her, not quite understanding what was happening.

"Yes _your_ Jess! How many other Jess' do we know in New York?!?' She then began crying. All Luke could do was hold her and comfort her.

* * *

It was the break of dawn before Rory finally made it to New York. She could see the silver lining of all the buildings on the horizion. She had stopped crying, but was now bitting her lower lip and was still lost in thought. _How do I find him? Why am I here? Does he still want me?_ She nervously brushed her hair out of her face and adjusted her violet cardigan.

When she had finally made it into the city, she found the nearest payphone. She looked up _Mariano_ and found that there were twelve living in the city. She searched down the list and quickly found _Mariano, J_, hoping that it would be him she picked up the phone and dialed.

* * *

It was five in the morning and Jess was sound asleep in his apartment when the phone started ringing. He decided that it couldn't be anyone important so he let it ring, and then the answering machine picked up. "Hi, Jess..it's me," the voice on the other end said. He knew right away who it was and he raced to the phone in hopes that it wouldn't be to late.

"Rory?" He questioned, just wishing that he wouldn't be wrong.

"Yeah, it's me. I did something horrible.." She went on to tell the story of her and Dean. It broke his heart to think that his lovely Rory would do something like that, but he was glad that she had called him.

"Well, where are you?"

"Umm..77th Street?"

"You're in New York?!?'

"Yeah, I came to see you. I love you Jess, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, I'll be there soon, don't go anywhere." Jess quicky pulled on a pair of blue jeans and a red t-shirt and made his way to the bus depot. It was a bit cold out this morning, but he was warming up with anticipation. The bus arrived and he got on. Twenty minutes later he saw her.

She was looking amazing in beige cords and a violet cardigan, but she always looked amazing to him. She spotted him and shyly waved, he smiled and waved back. They embraced as he got off the bus, she whispered in his ear, "I want you," and then the kissed, a lovely kiss.


End file.
